Lord Sesshourmu And The Demon Princess From Other World
by Sparkling Angel2041
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru stood there as the most beautiful woman he has every seen, pick up a flower so gracefully, that he knew she wasn't a mere human. Humans weren't graceful being, he, Jaken, and Rin watch as she smell the flower. She seem to be in deep thought though because she didn't noticed them, a breeze pick up. He caught the scent of the beautiful woman, how good she smell...


_Chapter 1_

_Neosha Pov._

_"You're my heir! You'll do as i said" my father spat at me and i ran a hand through my hot pink hair trying to calm the hell down!_

_I breathe in and out of my mouth like the human did when they wanted to clam down. "Answer me you bitch" my father scream._

_Ok that was the last straw! I spat back" I am Neosha Kim StarSeer, I am my own PERSON! You DO NOT own me, understand?"_

_My father stares at me for a minute trying to figure out what to said next while my mother said" stop this you two."_

_I said rudely not meaning to but did" no let me hear what the hell this man has to yell" "Don't speak to your mother that way. You disrespectful little brat!" he all but yell._

_I spat smartly" well i guess i get that from you! Don't i father dearest?" I watch as my father began shaking from anger and i knew it was only a few seconds before he blow up, now starting three...two...one!_

_"Get the hell out of my palace and NEVER come back" my father blow up and i just stare at him. Wow this must seem like some drama show right now._

_My mother grasp in horror as she said" no don't send our child away." I said venom dripping in my words" know what Georgy, i'll be glad to leave and NEVER see you again. Well I HOPE at least to NEVER see you again."_

_With those last words i turn to my mother and said" i have try mother, do not ask me of anything more."_

_After those words i snap my hands and thought of earth, not caring if i ended up in the past or the future._

_I just wanted to get away from the man i call father. As soon my snap stop i felt my forehead glow and soon i felt myself floating on air._

_Not thinking about anything else but earth, i transported there. I open my eyes to see i was in a forest, tress spread for miles and miles._

_I sigh thinking now what the hell was i going to do. As i though that i went by a tree, sitting down feeling my energy leave me._

_After all i did just go through ten worlds to end up here, so of course i would be dead tried. Or more like worn out. Without other thought i fell into a deep sleep._

_Sesshomaru POV._

_I swing my sword at Inyasha, how dare this half-breed? How dare he challenge me of all people? Me a full-blooded demon!_

_Inyasha sword fell against mine, our swords clash and clash. It was like we were dancing in the air. That when i heard Inyasha shout" die."_

_I watch as he try to hit me with his sword and kill me in one move, being the older brother, and faster than him._

_I dodge the attack with little effort and put Tokijin back where it belong. I didn't need a sword to kill a half-breed like Inyasha!_

_I use my hand to form my energy whip and i hit Inyasha as i said" you worthless half-breed, how dare you think you can beat me?"_

_Inyasha look at me wiping his mouth where my whip hit him and spat" that's all you got?" I smirk and began hitting him like crazy._

_"Sesshomaru! Stop It!" i heard the human Kogome yell and i thought it would be no fun killing him while he's out like a light!_

_These thoughts made me make my whip go away, i jump into the air at lighting speed going to Jaken and Rin._

_Once i got there Jaken said happy" me lord your back." I watch as he ran over to me with Rin and she hug me._

_I didn't move and Jaken stare at Rin in shock, then he yell" don't touch me lord." Rin started to cry and i finally said" quite."_

_Both stop what they were doing and i said"get ready we are leaving." Jaken walk over to A-uhu getting him ready for our leave._

_Once he was done, Rin got onto A-uhu, and we began walking until sundown. Once the sun was down i stop in my tracks getting a sniff of a demon scent._

_Now i know i should go the other way because of Rin but it would look like i was scare. So i keep walking into that direction._

_Once there i saw a female laying on her back, something covering her face, and hair. I began walking acrossing the field._

_When i saw a movement in the female, i was now looking because i haven't seen many women demons before._

_Well there were none to tell the truth, mostly man, and just a few lucky women. Such as my mother. _

_However this female smell of power, she smell of as much power as me! What could she be? i thought to myself._

_She didn't smell like a demon but she damn sure didn't smell human either! However I can not be sure if she is a female demon because she doesn't smell of one! "Get behind me" i said to Jaken and Rin._

_They did as they were told and i watch the female demon got up and start walking in the other direction of us._

_That's when she stop picking up a flower ever so gracefully. That when i knew for sure this girl wasn't a human._

_After all humans weren't graceful being, she was beautiful even without me haven't seen her face. I could tell of it!_

_We all watch as the girl began smelling the flower, she must be in deep thought that's properly why she doesn't know we are here? I thought_

_A soft breeze pick up as her sweet smell of roses and ivy hit my nose ever so strong. How badly i wanted to see her face now!_

_But i wouldn't dare go over there and force her to turn around because i seem to be glued to this very spot._

_Finally she turn around showing herself to me for the first time. Her face went from no emotions to shock._

_I was indeed right about her being deep in thought as to not smelling us. Other breeze pick up and her hot pink hair began blowing in the wind._

_The thing covering her face fell off her head and blow away with the wind!_

_Her sliver eyes look at me like she could see into my soul, on her force head there was a symbol on her head that glow a faint white._

_I knew what the symbol meant, it meant Starcrosser. They were being's that keep the worlds in control._

_Weather it mean starting war or creating fires, or making floods, it was there jobs, but they can't travel across the worlds._

_So how can this Starcrosser can? I snap out of my thoughts getting a full look of her clothes. Oh how much her clothes look quite odd. Like kogome! I thought._

_I watch as her face lit up into the most graceful smile after all this time and i thought why was she smiling?_

_Then she burn the flower in her hand out of nowhere that it took me by surprise. The ashes of the flower blow in the endless blowing wind._

_She bow and then disapper right in front of our eyes. "Woah that's cool" Rin said and Jaken just stare surpise._

_I said breaking there thoughts" lets go." We have more important things to do than to worry about a starcrosser from other world._

_It's not like we will meet her again. Now let's find Nauaku! I thought to myself as we continue walking along the fields!_

_Neosha POV._

_"Why the hell did you call me back? Did you change your mind that fast old man?" I said sarcastically._

_My father look at me with a hint of anger but my mom glare at him, he sigh, and said"i'msorryNeoshaiwaswrong!"_

_"What was that?" i ask putting my hand to my ear! He gave me a glare while i smirk back at him enjoying the show._

_Oh how i love revenge! He said again" I'm sorry Neosha, i was wrong!" He turn to my mother and yell" i've said it now i'm going to bed!"_

_He turn on his heels and began walking out of the room. I turn to my mother and ask" what did you said to him?"_

_She smirk and said" that's for me to know, dear! Now go to bed!" I watch as my mother turn around and began walking out of the room too!_

_Oh how she does not know that there will be another fight again because i wanted to See that man again._

_I want to see that demon man! Oh yes, this time the fight will be because of me, so i can see him again. I have never i seen a man so beautiful before! I thought to myself as i began making my way out of the throne room and into the hallway to my bedroom!_

_As soon as i walk into my bedroom, i fell on my bed, and went into a deep, and i mean deep sleep!_

_Ok so how did i do! Tell me! I hope you like the story so far!_


End file.
